


No Pain, No Gain

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All the kinky sex, M/M, Prompto's ass is the real VIP here, Sex Toys, Teasing, Training to take even bigger things, bulge, gape, kink prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Walking around the heat of Lestallum is miserable on the best of days, but it's about five hundred thousand times worse when Prompto's got an ass full of vibrator. Especially when Gladio's the one working the controls.





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of two kink prompts sent to me on Tumblr *wipes tear* You filthy sinners know me so well.   
> 1) Gladio shoves a large vibrating dildo up prompto's ass for one entire day. Leaving him full, ass gaping and stomach bulging. Just so they can play with the new, XXL, Monster toys at night looking for one that is too big, so Prompto can train to take it( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> 2) Gladio fucking Prompto's ass with a huge dildo then putting his dick right in beside for the ultimate gape™ and bulge™
> 
> Thanks, dudes. Keep doin' what you do *Salute*

Heat. Pressure. Tension. His body was being pushed past its every limit and still going, still stretching, edging the threshold of  _ too much, too much _ . This was it. This was how he was going to die. 

“Hey, Prom? Earth to Prompto?”

Blue eyes blinked wide in sudden awareness, and Prompto glanced up in time to catch Noctis waving fingers in front of his face. The prince wore a mask of concern, as did Ignis beside him. Had he been slipping again? Daydreaming? He gulped. “U-uh, yeah, dude? What’s up?”

The prince narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been staring at the menu for, like, ten minutes. Are you gonna order or not?”

Oh. That’s right. They were still sitting outside the Tostwell Grill, surrounded by the bustle and noise of Lestallum’s market. Above their heads, the sun was beating down mercilessly between the weathered buildings. Prompto threw a hand up to shield his eyes as he used the other to slide the menu across the table to Noct. “Nah. Just water for me.”

“Are you certain you’re feeling alright, Prompto? You seem… out of sorts.”

“Yeah, Igs, I’m fine.” A weak smile, and and uncomfortable shift in the worn plastic chair beneath him. “I think it’s, y’know, all this heat. Must be getting to my brain.”  

Still watching him carefully, Ignis adjusted  his glasses and passed the menu to Noct beside him. “Well. Be sure to stay hydrated, at least. It does seem unseasonably warm here.”

A different voice spoke up, deeper, tinted with an edge of humor that made Prompto nearly jump in his seat -- and regret it instantly. “I know something that would make it even hotter,” Gladio said with a smirk. His amber gaze flicked almost imperceptibly to Prompto, who flushed with immediate understanding and widened his eyes in a silent plea.

_ Please, no. No, no, no don’tyouda -- !! _

His knuckles went white beneath the table as he clutched the edge of the chair. Every nerve in his body was suddenly alight with white, hot flames, surging in tune with the thick vibrations coursing through his body. As if Prompto hadn’t already been painfully aware of the toy’s presence all day, the weight and girth of it stretching him past the point of discomfort ever since they’d left the hotel.  _ Now _ , though. Now he could feel every inch of it forced against his walls, rubbing into his prostate with the force of a thousand rpms.  It was like having a jolt of electricity shot through him, and it took every ounce of his remaining strength not to scream.

Somehow, his suffering went unnoticed. Noct played with a sugar packet on the table while Iggy attempted to flag down a waiter to take their orders. He turned back to Gladio a moment later with only mild interest. “Well? Are you going to enlighten us?”

Removing his hand  _ oh-so- _ subtly from the pocket of his jeans, Gladio stretched back in his chair and closed his eyes. “Nah. It’s not as fun if everyone knows.”

A bored huff across the table, then the topic seemed to be forgotten. All except for Prompto, who didn’t dare open his mouth for fear his teeth might rattle out of his head.

\-----------

By the time they made it back to the hotel, the sun was already beginning to set behind the far-off shards of the Disc. It bathed the city in a warm, golden-orange glow that matched the still-humid air. Noctis announced he was going up to the roof to watch the sunset. Though he invited the others to join him, only Iggy volunteered for the task.

The prince had the propriety to at least fake disappointment. “You sure, Prom? Bet you could get some great shots from up there.”

Wobbling a little on his legs, Prompto managed a tired grin in return. “Maybe another time, buddy. I’m…pretty beat.”  _ There  _ was the understatement of the century. After enduring his torture at the restaurant (Gladio had thankfully switched the vibrator back off once the food arrived) and the long, seemingly endless hours of shopping his friends enjoyed at the market, Prompto wanted nothing more than to flop onto a nice, soft bed and pass out. Honestly, he considered it a miracle he was even still standing, much less had the capacity for speech.

As Noctis shrugged, strong arms came from behind him and wrapped around his waist. Gladio at once hugged and held him upright -- something for which Prompto was reluctantly grateful for as he leaned back into him -- and smiled. “Don’t worry, you two go have fun. I’ll take care of the lil’ chocobo.”

Prompto heard Noct scoff over the blood suddenly rushing in his ears. “Yeah,  _ sure _ you will.”

“It’s inappropriate to take advantage of an unconscious person, Gladio,” came Iggy’s agreement, although there was a hint of fondness behind his sharp tone as well. “Even if that person _ is _ your boyfriend.”

Above him, Gladio huffed. “I see how it is. C’mon, babe, let’s get you in bed.”

Prompto  _ did _ scream this time as he was scooped up (did he seriously weigh  _ nothing _ to this guy?!) and carried off toward the stairs to their room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Noct and Iggy grinning, and felt his heart sink. Some help those two assholes were.

“Thought I’d never get you alone again,” came Gladio’s rough voice in his ear. They were nearing the top of the stairs, heading straight for their room at a swift clip. “Been thinking about this all day, how good you’re gonna look tonight.”

“Gladio….” Swallowing, Prompto tucked his face into the other’s rough-shaven neck and sighed. “You were a total dick today, you know that? What if we’d gotten caught? Not to mention I’ve been blue-balling since this morning and -- “

The door was open and shut again, and Gladio’s lips were on his before he could even finish forming his words. It was a tender kiss, soft and exploring, and despite himself Prompto began to feel the tension seeping out of his tired limbs. He was laid out on the single mattress, Gladio’s weight following him down a moment later.

“But we didn’t get caught, babe. I knew you could handle it.” Smiling between kisses, Gladio began to unbutton Prompto’s pants first. The blonde reached down to help, but his hands were swatted away. “I’m gonna make up for it. Gonna take such good care of you tonight.” More kisses, and Prompto couldn’t hold back a moan at the promise. “Gonna make you come as many times as you can stand. You want that, too, Prom?”

Nodding, the blonde swallowed back a moan as his hips arched up into Gladio’s hands. He was already hard, a combination of the dull pressure of the toy inside him and his boyfriend’s deep, rumbling words, and the promise of release was enough to override his exhaustion. “ _ Please, please, take it out,” _ he begged, voice a whisper. As his pants were slid down to his thighs, his knees, his ankles and then off completely, Prompto dug his heels into the mattress and rolled up into warm air. “ _ Pleeeaaaase!” _

“ _ Shh _ , I’m getting there. But... _ damn _ , Prom,” Gladio grinned. He drew his fingers up the inside of one thigh to stroke the blonde’s balls,the base of his shaft. “Look how eager you are already.” The head of Prompto’s cock was swollen, throbbing, the slit leaking with need. Gladio took his time swirling his thumb through the large drops of precum there, smearing it across the angry-red tip. “I bet you could cum just like this, huh?”

More vigorous nodding. Prompto was already so close, he’d been right there on the edge all day. Just the  _ thought  _ of Gladio’s fist wrapped around him, the vision of bronzed knuckles pumping him hard, it was enough to pull a gasp from his throat. “ _ Fuck, fuck, please, let me cum, I’m gonna die!” _

From somewhere near his hips, Gladio chuckled. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you die like this? Alright, you’ve earned this one.” Though he knew Prompto couldn’t see him with his eyes screwed shut, Gladio flashed him a grin and dipped his head down to take him into his mouth. Closing his lips around the head, he swirled his tongue in the same direction as his thumb moments before, only this time he allowed himself a hum at the mixture of tastes.

Prompto cried out as the heat -- hotter than anything he’d felt all day -- surrounded him. As much as he wanted to open his eyes and watch Gladio’s mouth work its way down his cock, the pleasure was too overwhelming. Slick pressure plied against his pulsing skin, coaxed him closer and closer to the brink with each well-practiced motion. The dark-haired shield’s lips had barely reached the base when Prompto fisted his hands in the sheets and came, hard and fast. Every muscle tensed, forced him off the mattress in ecstasy while his lips hung open in a silent moan.

Several moments passed even after he’d collapsed back into a boneless, panting heap. Gladio remained between his legs, slowly licking, stroking, cleaning him, until at last Prompto was forced to beg him to stop. “ _ Mm,  _ babe, e-enough.”

“Heh.” Gladio pulled back with a smirk, not even bothering to wipe the tell-tale drops from his chin. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” the blonde admitted with a weak laugh. But his relief was short-lived -- half a moment later, his legs were being pushed back and into his chest. Gladio held his ankles in place with one, strong hand as the other reached down to tease the base of the vibrator inside him.

“Deep breath, babe,” he smirked over the sound of Prompto’s whines. The toy came out slowly, inch by inch as Gladio carefully twisted and tugged, pausing only when the blonde’s whimpers were particularly strained. The lube they’d used that morning had long since dried, making the removal part of things much less pleasurable than putting it in had been.

It took effort, but at last Prompto felt the angled tip slip out of his body, and in its place an overwhelming sense of emptiness.

“Gladdy,” he groaned, his legs trembling with the instant need for something, anything, to replace the missing weight. “P-put it back.”

Gladio’s chuckle rumbled through him as the man laid his own body over his, letting his thighs fall into place easily around broad hips. “ _ Take it out, put it back. _ I’m not sure  _ you  _ even know what you want, do you?”

Through his jeans, Gladio’s erection was a welcome pressure as it ground down against his ass. Prompto sighed happily at the contact -- no, he knew  _ exactly  _ what he wanted, and he hoped the way he rolled up against Gladio’s crotch made it crystal clear.

Prompto felt his boyfriend tense, felt those strong arms wrap around him more tightly and a barely-contained moan spill into the space between them.  _ Oh, yeah _ , Gladio got it. But as much as the larger man wanted to indulge the invitation, he knew he had to stay focused for a little while longer. They had a goal to meet, after all. “Remember the plan, baby. Gotta be patient, right?”

The kiss to his neck was rough, hungry, and Prompto leaned into it while he squirmed against the weight trying to pull away. In actuality, he was torn. On one hand, he had Gladio’s warm, solid body already on top of him, and he wanted him with every fiber of his being. Yet on the other…..

Slowly, he unraveled his limbs from around the other’s frame, shooting him a half-pout even as he once more spread his legs atop the sheets. “Hurry up then,” he huffed, and Gladio favored him with an adoring smile before slipping off the bed altogether.

They kept their toys in the very bottom of Prompto’s duffel bag. It wasn’t exactly that they were hiding them, because astrals knew Ignis and Noct were already well aware of their existence. But keeping them wrapped in a towel beneath several layers of clothes avoided...questions. Questions like, “ _ My goodness, is that safe?!”  _ or  _ “How does that even fit?! _ ” Because, as their relationship had evolved, Gladio had decided that seeing Prompto stretched, gaping, his body buckling under the mass of the biggest, thickest dildos he could find was just about as close to heaven as he was ever going to get. And Prompto, for all his initial protests, had ended up being even  _ more _ eager than Gladio when it came to training his body for the next level.

After a day of torture, his efforts were about to pay off. Smirking, Gladio drew their newest toy from the bag and took care to unwrap it where he knew Prompto had a good view. It was  _ massive _ , larger than Gladio’s own behemoth cock by far, both in length and girth. And, as Prompto had been the one to pick it out, it was bright, fucking orange.

On the bed, Prompto whimpered with excitement, his hips bucking up instinctively. “ _ Ooohh…!” _

“You ready to get started, babe?”

“Y-yes,  _ ohgodsyes.” _

Gladio’s own excitement showed in the way his fingers fumbled for the bottle of lube in the bag, and the hunger flashing dark in his amber gaze. He’d been waiting all day for this moment. Kneeling on the edge of the mattress, he took a moment to admire Prompto’s body -- pale but flushed pink with heat, freckles trailing down his chest, his stomach, splashing over his hips and down to his thighs. Between them, his cock -- already stirring again despite his orgasm only minutes before -- and below that his cute, pink opening, fluttering and left stretched wide by the toy he’d held inside him all day. In a word, he was perfect, and Gladio couldn’t resist running his fingers down the length of his body on the way to his prize.

Even without lube, he could fit two fingers inside him easily. Prompto gasped, rubbed his ass down against the sudden intrusion, curled his fingers in the sheets. “ _ Ahh, mm _ , w-warn me next time,  _ fuck _ ,” he moaned, shooting his boyfriend a look that was more lust than annoyance. He heard the chuckle, the snap of the bottle being opened, and then cool, slick oil being spread over his sensitive flesh.

“Thought you liked surprises?”

“ _ Mmm…. _ M-maybe for birthdays and s-stuff, but….  _ Oohh.” _

A third finger had worked its way in alongside the other two, quickly pushing more lube inside his body. “ _ But _ no  _ butt _ surprises?”

Prompto groaned, both at the pun and at the way calloused fingertips were rubbing purposefully against the bundle of nerves deep inside him. He’d have to think of a comeback...later. For now, he reveled in the sensation of being slowly loosened, stretched by patient, expert fingers that knew how to ply at his every weakness.

By the time Gladio was satisfied and had drawn his hand away to wipe on the sheets, Prompto was fully hard again and mewling. He stared at the massive toy in Gladio’s hand, struggling to control his breathing even as he begged with his eyes. “I’m ready,” he managed after a moment, and Gladio gave him a firm nod.

The going was tough from the beginning, it usually was. Gladio had to be careful to temper his strength -- lest he shove the thing in too fast and tear something -- but patience was something he was prepared to have that night. With the head of the dildo already stretching Prompto obscenely wide, the blonde was groaning and straining visibly. Sweat beaded his brow, his knuckles were white at his sides, but he knew exactly how to tell his lover when it was too much. Until he said the words, Gladio had learned better than to give up without permission.

So he pushed on, literally. The toy slowly passed through the tight ring of muscles, slowly opened itself a path deep in Prompto’s gut and kept going. Time and again Gladio leaned down to wipe Prompto’s forehead, to pepper his face, his neck with kisses to distract from the discomfort.

At last, those feverish blue eyes slid open, and Prompto looked up at him as if having trouble focusing. “I t-think....that’s en-nough….” Immediately, Gladio dropped back and moved instead to cup his boyfriend’s face with both hands.

“You did so good, baby. So good. You took almost all of it.”

Still straining, Prompto pushed out a soft breath. “Show me.”

His camera was on the floor next to his discarded pants. Gladio snatched it up, positioned himself at the end of the bed and began snapping away, shot after shot of the beautiful sight before him. Prompto’s legs, pushed out and back, his ass cheeks spread wide by the massive, orange dildo jutting out between them. His hole was a painful-looking red where it had been stretched past its limits, but the blissed-out look on the blonde’s face told him that the pleasure of it was far more intense.

As if he hadn’t already enjoyed the process, seeing the results of their hard work pay off…. It was enough to have Gladio palming himself through his pants in search of relief. “ _ Fuck _ , Prom, you’re incredible.  _ Fuck _ .” 

Not taking his eyes off the sight between the blonde’s trembling thighs, he held the camera out for him to see. Immediately Prompto was moaning again, throwing a hand down to stroke himself as he saw  _ and felt _ how gaping wide he’d become. “ _ Ohgods, fuck, Gladio, fuck me please! Fuck me I can’t -- !!” _

Gladio swallowed but didn’t waste a moment with hesitation. He was crawling his way back up the bed and hovering over Prompto in a half-second, his lips finding their way to his throat to growl out his own need. “Yeah,  _ fuck _ , you ready?”

There was no need to wait for a response. One hand on the wide base of the dildo, the other slipping inside the front of his jeans, Gladio began to move both wrists in tandem. Relief passed his lips in the form of a deep sigh, but Prompto merely whined louder.

“ _ Ohmygod, fuck, wait, stop!”  _ Amber eyes flashed open in sudden panic.

“Babe, you okay -- ?”

“Yeah!  _ F-fuck,  _ yeah just…just…not like that.” His cheeks flared impossibly red, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Not like that.”

Gladio shook his head, his own fingers pausing around the shaft of his cock. “What do you want, Prom, tell me.” 

“Fuck. Me.” His voice, his eyes, his fingers clawing over the back of Gladio’s shirt -- yeah, he thought he understood what Prompto was asking. But...how was he supposed to...? 

“You...sure, babe? That’s gonna be one hellova squeeze.”

The whimpering moan he got in reply was answer enough, and Gladio sure as hell didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back briefly, just long enough to shuck his jeans and t-shirt to the floor, then he was back in position and shooting his boyfriend a warm smile. “Deep breath, one more time. Tell me if it’s -- “

“Yeah, got it,  _ just hurry!”  _

‘ _ One hellova squeeze _ ’ had been a gross underestimation. Gladio was grunting and seeing stars as he forced his cock in the impossibly tight space between Prompto’s ass and the thick silicon dildo already in place there. More lube, more patience, a little hipwork, and finally he was inside that hot, throbbing tunnel, its walls squeezing him out of his mind.

And then he made the mistake of looking down. 

“ _ F-fuuuckkk…,” _ he hissed, long and slow. The bulge was prominent, visible in stark contrast thanks to the shadows in the dimly lit room. When he moved -- and it was tough, tight as the fit was -- the roundness of Prompto’s lower stomach moved with him. His abs dipped, his skin stretched to be so  _ incredibly _ full. The sight made Gladio’s cock twitch desperately, made his breath quicken and his fingers itch at Prompto’s side. If the blonde had noticed, he hadn’t said a word. 

Frozen, Gladio would have stayed like that for the rest of the night unless Prompto hadn’t helped. He pulled Gladio in with his legs around his waist, drew him up into a distracting kiss until they were both relaxed enough and ready for more. With a nip to the blonde’s bottom lip, Gladio began to rut against him, the motions growing easier and easier each time he thrust inside.

Prompto felt as if he were going to be ripped in two, but the sensation wasn’t bad at all. In fact, he moaned and writhed for more,  _ more _ , loving the feeling of being filled up so perfectly. Even though Gladio’s thrusts were shallower, weaker than usual, each one pushed the air from Prompto’s lungs and made his toes curl in ecstasy. Against his stomach, his cock leaked and throbbed, begging for attention even as the rest of him was driven wild.

Gradually, Gladio’s breath in his ear grew hotter, more ragged, his body moving more erratically above him. Prompto risked releasing his grip on his shoulder to snake his hand between their bodies instead -- the second his fingers found his cock, he gasped in instant relief.

“ _ Ahh! Mm,  _ Gladio, come with me.  _ Oh gods,  _ come  _ inside  _ me,  _ I need it!” _

_ “Fucking Six,  _ Prom, you’re so  _ damn tight _ , I can’t...fuck -- !”

_ “Yes, baby, fuck, fuck, don’t stop!” _

_ “Nhh!” _

Gladio’s growl as he came was deep enough to send rumbling waves of pleasure right to Prompto’s core. The blonde arched up, breath leaving him as he felt the heat of Gladio’s release spilling deep inside his used, exhausted body. Clenching his fingers, he, too, came with a hoarse cry, unable to stop the way his muscles contracted from head to toe -- even when he heard Gladio yelping in pain.

“ _ Ah, fuck, shit, Prom -- nhh!”  _

Face pale, he had to hold the blonde’s hips in place as he gingerly pulled mself out of that unbearably tight chasm. He was going to be sore in the morning -- hell, they  _ both _ were -- but for now the euphoria of climax still gripped their minds, making it easy for him to collapse onto his lover’s heaving chest and smile into his throat. 

Above him, Prompto sighed. “...Wow.” 

“Heh. Yeah,  _ wow _ .”

“Y’think you could, um…?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, babe.” His fingers wrapped loosely around the base of the toy still buried deep in Prompto’s ass, and with a few swift tugs (there was plenty of lube and  _ other fluid _ to make the process easier this time) he pulled it free. The thing hit the floor with a loud  _ thud _ , the only sound in the room beside the relieved sighs tumbling from Prompto’s lips.

They stayed like that for several moments, letting the tension melt away in comfortable silence. Prompto had nearly drifted off to sleep when he felt Gladio’s warmth pulling away, heard the  _ click  _ of his camera shutter several times a moment later. Groggily, he lifted his eyelids enough to shoot him a look.

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothin’, babe. Relax.” But there was  _ that tone _ again, the one Gladio used when he was trying -- and failing -- to be discreet.

Prompto frowned. Using what little strength he could muster, he pushed himself up onto one elbow to get a better look. What he saw was Gladio, grinning like a maniac, as he zoomed in obscenely close to Prompto’s ass. “Hey! Dude, gross, what are you even -- ?!”

“Prom, you’re not gonna believe this. Look.” Still grinning, Gladio slid himself back into place at his boyfriend’s side, pressing his lips to the side of his face as he held up the camera once more. On the screen, Prompto’s eyes were immediately drawn to the massive,  _ gaping _ hole where his asshole usually was. Heat rushed to his cheeks, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to hold back the warbing moan he could feel building there.

Suddenly, a rough, grinning voice spoke right into his ear. “The guys are  _ never _ gonna believe this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more porn? Crave more debauchery? Join me on Tumblr: lhugbereth.tumblr.com


End file.
